Harry Potter and the Year of the Stone
by Reven 6666
Summary: Beggins at the moment Harry first enter 9 and 3/4. Lots of fun and there will be no cannon if I can help it. R


**A/N I don't own Harry Potter. The characters belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was in total awe of the sight in front of him. The massive red steam train was an awesome sight. It was his road to a new life, a life free from his most hated relatives. Suddenly there was movement behind him and he thought _It looks like that boy -Ralf Weasel I think- is coming. Better get the hell out of here._

When he entered the train he found an empty compartment and he sat down. When he saw the stupid ginger pass by he hid himself. After that he buried himself into a book he had purchased from a hidden bookstore when Hagrid wasn't looking. That book contained everything that he wanted. From duelling techniques to Ancient Magic. It was fantastic!

It appeared to be some kind of journal because it had no author except from a strange crest in the front that looked like an eagle. Then the compartment door opened and someone walked in. In the beginning Harry thought that it was that Weasel boy again but he was wrong. In front of him stood a pair of girls in his age. The first one was a couple of inches taller than him, had a round face with one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. She had strawberrie blonde hair that hung in a loose ponytail. The other had long blonde hair with piggytails and a tomboish look in her face. They stood in silence for a second until the blonde decided to break it.

"Hello, I'm Hannah. Hannah Abbot. Do you mind if we sit here with you? Everywere else is full." said the blonde.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you Hannah. And...?" he said looking at the strawberrie blonde.

"Hi Harry. I'm Suzan. Suzan Bones." She replied.

"So can we come in?" said Hannah.

"Yup. Sure. I could use some company." He replied.

"So Harry what's your last name. I didn't catch it before." Said Suzan

"That's because I didn't give it." He replied with a grin.

"Oh please mister." Said Hannah. "Your cheek doesn't pass to us. Right Sue?"

"Right indeed. So... Your last name pleeeeeese?" she said the last part with a puppy eyed look.

"Ok ok you win. Harry Potter at your services fair ladies."

"I knew it." Said Suzan. "pay up you."she said to Hannah.

"Pff. Ok ok don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Thank you very much my dearest Hannah. It is gonna be my pleasure to spend your galleons to my heart's desire!" mocked Susan.

"Cheeky minx." snorted Hannah

"And thank you Mr Potter for being born." continued Susan.

"Glad to be of assistance" snorted Harry.

"Aww, was ickle Harrikins offended? Were his feelings hurt because of bad Suzie?" she mocked.

"Oh shut up you." Said Harry and the three of them dissolved into giggles.

* * *

Suddenly someone opened their door and walked in. That someone was a fellow that seemed to be spoiled since the day before he was born. You could say that just with one look at him. When he opened his mouth to speak he was drawling pretty clearly.

"Is it true that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"he said

"How could we possibly know? The only two people I've met so far are these two and I can assure you that they're no Harry Potter." Said Harry and the girls dissolved in many more giggles when they saw the boy's cheeks coloured a little bit.

"Don't mock me. I know it's you Potter." He resorted angrily

"Then if you know that I'm Harry Potter then why do you come barging into my compartment asking if we have seen him?" replied Harry with the use of pure logic.

"I... er...?... It doesn't matter anymore. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You must realize Potter that some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you understand the customs." He said

"So you're an heir to a noble family?" asked Harry

"Yes." Draco.

"Are you an heir to an ancient family?" Harry.

"No" Draco.

"So as the Potters are a noble AND ancient family I believe that YOU are the wrong sort for me." Harry.

"What about them? They are mudbloods. I'm best suited than them to hang around." Said Draco smugly.

"Ah insulting someone before you know all the stuff. You could make a fine Gryffindor." Said Susan.

"You will speak when you're spoken to mudblood." Insulted Draco

"You will learn your place Scion Malfoy of the most Noble House of Malfoy. This is Scion Susan Amelia Bones of the most Ancient and Noble House of Bones one of the Five Great Families and you will bow before me and never insult me unless you want to feel my wrath." Said Susan imperiously.

After that Malfoy paled and run with the tail an his legs. The other two stood there watching awed the scene.

"What? Asked Susan after five seconds of awed silence.

"Who are you and what have you done to the shy girl that I got to know as I grew up?" said Hannah.

"Hey don't blame me, it's Auntie's fault. She was the one that wanted me to take lessons in wizarding culture."

"Who is your aunt?" asked Harry curiously

"Madam Amelia Bones." Replied Harry. "Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforsment." She said after she saw his blank look.

"Ok remind me to never piss you off." He replied

"Aww how sweet of you Harry. I always wanted an obedient male (slave) around"

"Hey who said that I wanted to be your slave?"

"Mr Potter you just said that you don't want to piss me off. If you don't bring me pumkin juice from the trolley this instant I will be extremely displeased."

"Go get it yourself. Minx"

"Prat."

They both huffed. Then they heard giggles behind them. They saw Hannah giggling. She said: "You two are bickering like an old married couple"

They looked the one the other and then Susan said: "Hannah how long do I know you?"

"All my life" she replied confused

"And that means that I still remember how ticklish you're" she said with a smirk and a predatory look in her eyes

"EEEEP"

* * *

As the hours passed the train was coming closer and closer to Hogwarts. Harry wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so when Weasley entered he didn't notice him at once.

"Harry mate where did you run when we got here? I've looked all over the train for you."

"First I'm not you mate Rolf. I don't know where you got that illusion. Second I didn't run from you. I just didn't wait for you. It's different. Now if you will be so kind to leave me and my friends alone." Said Harry to the annoying ginger

"My name is Ron not Ralf." He replied

"That's the only thing that you understood from the things that I said?" asked Harry.

"Umm yeah..."

"Please give me the strength not to kill him." Muttered Harry

"What was that Harry mate?"

"Where did you get the illusion that I'm your mate?"

"Well me and my family waited for you at the platform so that you could get to know me better and that I could help you understand better the pureblood customs. We are going to be best friends. I'm going to help you with Quiddich and you are going to write my homework." Said Weasley dreamily

"Weasel let me ask you something" said Harry

"What mate?"

"Are you daft or pure delusional?"

"Shut up Potter, you must be honoured that a family as prestigious as mine is willing to spend their time to educate you in the pureblood customs and that I, Ronald Weasley, am willing to become your friend." Yelled Weasley.

The compartment door opened once again and an another Weasley barged inside. "What's all this noise?"

"Percy Potter is being an arse to me." Replied Weasley smugly

"Has he now? Then I believe that proper punishment needs to be given. Fifty points from...?"

"Stubidity must be a common family trait in them because as everyone here can see Harry is a first year and that means that he hasn't been sorted yet" said Susan and everyone that heard her inside and outside the compartment burst out laughing. After that both the Weasleys left in a hurry with their ears red from the embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter on the way...**


End file.
